They Tore Us Apart, Fate Brought Us Back Together
by CaptainGrebenshchikov8
Summary: Zach loves Frankie, and he knows it. Hell, everyone does. Frankie also loves Zach, but only a few know. That kind of love is dangerous in the Big Brother house. So they were torn apart. But their journey didn't end there.
1. Chapter 1

Title: They Tore Us Apart, Fate Brought Us Together

Relationship: Zach Rance/Frankie J Grande, Nicole Franzel/Hayden Voss, Frankie J Grande/Caleb Reynolds

Notes:

This work goes unbeta'd, so please forgive me for any mistakes.

This work is also posted on archiveofourown dot org under my account, Candace_X_Chambers. So don't be alarmed.

I'm going to base this off of real events, but I'll add a little twist to them to make it interesting.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. I make no money from this.

Chapter One:

When Zach was interviewed before coming into the Big Brother House, he said he wasn't there to make friends. He most certainly didn't want a showmance. Of course, if the right ''woman'' walked his way he wasn't going to turn ''her'' down.

Frankie was the complete opposite. He said he wanted to make new friends and to meet a ''cutie''. This game is about winning, but that doesn't mean you can't build a few relationships while you're there.

Neither Zach or Frankie thought the BB House, or any house, would bring their opposite worlds together and make them click.

Day Two

Zach was glancing around at his competition. He knows it'll be easy to pick off the girls. It always is. With the exception of an older guy with a long beard, the guys are ripped and will definitely be a physical threat. Unfortunately, lifting weights don't produce brain cells.

Then there's this other guy - Frankie - who stands out.

Bleach blonde hair with pink on the top. His eyes filled with excitement and his smile lights up the room. The majority of the females find whatever he's saying to be hilarious, because they're near doubled over in laughter.

He's gay, he's definitely gay, Zach thinks.

"Sup man, I'm Cody." A brunette extends his hand, grinning like a lunatic.

"I'm Zach, but I'm sure you already knew that." He shakes the hand.

Cody shoves one hand in his pocket and uses the other to scratch the back of his neck, "So you're from Florida right?"

"Damn straight! Gator for life."

They carry on a light conversation that Zach doesn't care much for. The only thing he cares about is that gorgeous body over there that's surrounded by a bunch of girls.

If there's a God, please let him be gay, Zach thinks for the tenth time. And for the tenth time he mentally slaps himself because he shouldn't be thinking like that.

This is Big Brother. Its a competition, not a dating service. And I'm definitely straight

"You okay there?" Cody asks, brows knitted together.

"Yeah. Great."

"You sure? You seem ... distracted."

Zach contemplates keeping it a secret. You know what? Fuck it. He's Zach Rance and he does whatever the fuck he wants and doesn't really give a shit what anyone thinks.

"Man, its just ... I wanna fuck Frankie so bad man." Zach confesses.

Cody blinks a few times, "Oh? Oh, what?"

"I just wanna fuck him bad bro. He's seriously turning me on right now. Just look at the way he moves."

Cody turns his head to glance at the blonde before turning back to Zach, "Uh. Okay. That's fine. I'm not gonna judge you or anything .."

"Hey Cody, come here for a sec." Derrick - that's his name, right? - calls.

The black haired man looks relieved, "Coming!"

Cody leaves with a small smile before joining the other man. He can't help but smirk, ruining people's minds is his specialty.

He stands alone for not even a second before some guy wearing a cowboy hat pulls him over to the couch. The couch where Frankie is at. His heartbeat picks up and he feels a twitch in his shorts. He's going to kill himself before the first week is done.

"I'm Caleb and this is Frankie."

The blonde grins, "Hi."

"I'm sure you already knew that. But we just wanted to refresh your memory. Being your HoH's for the week, we think knowing our names are more important, agreed?" Caleb says.

Frankie scoffs, "Actually he wanted to. I said no such thing."

There's a playful shine in both of their eyes as the two smile at each other.

"As I was saying .."

Zach listens to and digests what Caleb is saying. He honestly can't bring himself to care. How could he when Frankie is standing there? Playing with his hair, striking a sexy pose, and completely turning Zach on.

".. Basically, if you could come to our room tomorrow, that'd be great."Caleb finishes.

"Sure man." Zach answers with fake enthusiasm.

Caleb brights up, as if he accomplish a great task, "Awesome. I'll see you then."

Caleb leaves, but Frankie stands there, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Why have you been staring at me?" Frankie asks, pursing his lips.

Zach stands up, looking him up and down, "You're making my dick hard."

The blonde's reaction is the same as Cody's, but he looks amused. He doesn't say anything. Instead he sort of skips away to his friend Victoria.

He walks away with a smirk plastered on his face as he talks to Devin. He's going to regret doing this, but damn its to fun to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes:

If you've decided to continue reading, I thank you. I truly find this couple to be amazing, and I can't believe that there's basically no fics out there (besides on wattpad). I hope this, or something else, can inspire you to write one of your own.

Chapter Two:

Frankie _loves_ the HoH room, specifically the bed. He vows to be in here as often as possible, even when its not his room anymore.

He and Caleb talk about forming a six guy alliance with Devin, Derrick, Cody, and Zach. He's a little hesitant on Zach because he's a wild card and he could blow up at any moment.

"A wild card is exactly what we need." Frankie says, more to himself than the cowboy.

Caleb grins, "Great. Let's get 'em up here."

And that's how Frankie ends up in a room with Zach as he tries not to stare at the brunette. Zach, on the other hand, does no such thing. He openly looks at the blonde, but always looks away before anyone notices.

This is going to be the worst thing to ever happen to him.

"Devin brought two girls into the alliance."

Scratch that. Devin is the worst thing to ever happen to him.

Frankie blinks the sleep away from his eyes as he blankly stares at Derrick.

"What?"

"When we were all sleeping last night, Devin told Amber and Christine everything. So now we have an eight person alliance." Caleb explains.

Frankie groans, "Its to damn early for this bullshit."

"Its nine." Derrick says.

The blonde glares at him as he gets out of his bed, "Whatever. Did someone already make coffee?"

"Yeah. Amber did a few minutes ago." Caleb replies.

"Make sure Amber knows how much I love her right now." Frankie says as he heads to the bathroom.

Derrick chuckles and agrees to the task, "I'll pour you a cup as I gather the Bomb Squad to tell them."

"Great."

Frankie rubs his temples. The whole Devin situation is making his head hurt. He grabs his lemonade off the kitchen counter and heads outside, hoping fresh air while help with the throbbing in his head. The air is cool against his warm skin. It feels good, but not as good as the soft blanket he wraps around himself when he sits on the couch.

He pulls his knees up against his chest and slowly nurses his drink. A few people stop by to talk to him, nobody stays long. Well, nobody except Victoria.

" .. and in was like, oh my god, no way! .. "

That's at least the _fifty millionth time_ she's said that. In all honesty, Frankie has absolutely no idea what she is even talking about.

"Victoria, I'm going to need you to go bye bye so I can talk to Frankie." Zach demands.

Frankie watches in astonishment as Victoria silently disappears. Zach takes her place and stares at him.

"How did you do that?" Frankie asks. He hasn't had his mind blown like this since Justin Bieber hinted at a duet with his sister.

Zach raises his eyebrows, "I .. uh. Told her to leave?"

Frankie just stares for a minute longer before just shaking his head, "Okay. What is it that you wanted?"

The brunette frowns, "You look upset and i wanted to see what was wrong."

"The whole Devin thing is giving me a headache. I took an aspirin but it hasn't kicked in yet." Frankie replies, "And its kind of cold out here."

In the hour he's been sitting outside, his headache had been reduced to dull throb and the heat had left his body.

"You're cold?"

"Are you making fun of me?"

Zach gives him a look, "I was just going to ask if you wanted to cuddle. That's it."

Frankie blinks, "Really?"

"Yes really. Unless you don't want to."

He shouldn't. This could be the start of something very, very bad.

Frankie stretches his legs across the younger man's lap, resting his head on his shoulder.

Zach wraps his arms around the blonde, "You have nothing to worry about."

"Hm?"

"With Devin," he explains, "We'll get him out as soon as possible. Even if he wins HoH, he won't put you up. Not that anyone would vote you out."

Frankie looks up at him through his lashes, "When did you become Mr." Serious?"

Zach smirks, "I just don't want you to worry or anything."

"I'm not worried, just frustrated." Frankie says.

Derrick looks at them weird as he walks over, but he starts talking strategy instead of questioning them.

He's completely warm by the time Derrick leaves, and his right leg is starting to cramp. But he can't bring himself to move.

This is going to be bad in the long run, but he honestly doesn't care. Zach smells to good.

Notes:

If you read through this whole chapter, I appreciate it. Thank you. Any and all feedback would be welcomed :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Frankie isn't to sure what's happening between him and Zach, but he certainly isn't in any rush to stop it.

It only took a day from their first cuddle for Zach to climb into bed with Frankie. He asks if its alright, and the blonde mumbles a tired 'yes'. They're constantly cuddling and they don't spend a night apart.

They also hug a lot. Scratch that. Zach hugs him a lot. Not that he's complaining. He also doesn't complain when the brunette nonchalantly tells him how hot he is like, all the time.

The kid follows him around everywhere. He's like a lost puppy dog. Its just so cute.

All these thoughts of happiness and adorableness are swept away when Devin becomes Head of Household.

Despite Zach's constant reassurance that he is safe, Frankie feels nervous. If not for his game, then for Zach's.

Devin has to put up a replacement nominee. And the reasonable choice is Zach. Frankie agrees at first. Then, as the seconds tick down to the Nomination Ceremony, his heartbeat picks up.

What if their numbers are wrong? What if there's a secret plan to backdoor Zach? If nobody told him about it, that means they don't trust him, which means he's next.

He stops himself from chewing on his fingernails several times. He settles on biting his bottom lip (his teeth become restless when he's nervous don't judge) and pacing around the backyard .

"Frankie, calm down. I'm on the block, not you. Chill." Zach says, stopping him in his tracks.

The blonde sighs, "I know .. But what if our numbers are wrong? Or .. or.."

Zach grabs him by the shoulders, "We got the numbers, and nobody's backdooring me. Everything's gonna be alright babe.

"You're right." Frankie says with a half smile.

"I know I am. I'm always right." The Florida native teases with a cocky smirk.

Frankie playfully rolls his eyes, "Just try not to piss anyone off, okay?"

"I can't make promises I know I won't keep."

He gently pushes Zach out of his way. Honestly, he doesn't know why he puts up with the younger man. But he thinks it has something to do with the thing in his ribcage.

Frankie feels like crying after the ceremony. Zach is safe. His Zach is safe.

As soon as Paola is out the door and her picture goes gray, he pulls Frankie into the storage room and they hug it out.

He's relieved, to say the least. But he shouldn't be. This is a game. It doesn't matter who goes home as long as its not him. And maybe Caleb (but only if his crush on Amber doesn't spiral out of control).

Apparently his eyes and brain aren't connected, because his vision is becoming blurry.

"Devin's next." Zach whispers.

"Devin's next."

Neither Frankie or Zach are HoH the following week, but that's okay. Because Derrick is and he'll never put either of them up.

"Oh my god. What if he puts me up? Or you? Or the both of us? I couldn't deal with that." Frankie rambles, pacing in a straight line.

Just like before, Zach steps in front of him to stop the blonde in his tracks.

"Stop. Calm down. Relax. Chill out. You're safe. I'm safe. We're safe."

Frankie runs a hand through his hair and lets out the breath he was holding, "I know, I know. Derrick's a good guy. He wouldn't do that. Not yet."

Zach smiles, "Good. I think the hammock is open. So let's go lay down."

"Yeah. Let's do that."

The whole week is surprisingly peaceful. Everyone knows who's going to be on the block. Everyone knows who's going home. Even with Devin's negative spirit lurking around the house, its easy to breath.

Frankie and Zach have gotten even closer. In both the literal and figurative sense.

Currently, Zach is inside helping Derrick do guy stuff. So Frankie is sitting with a few members of the Bomb Squad and Victoria. Its just idle chit chat about their lives at home.

His other half comes out while they're talking about little siblings. Zach presses a kiss to the top of Frankie's head and squeezes his shoulder.

"Yo, Zach's into you." Cody says once he left.

Frankie hopes he isn't blushing, "I know."

He knows? He knows? He doesn't know anything.

Zach doesn't like him. Its .. its a joke. It has to be. They're friends. Just friends.

Frankie turns his head to look at Victoria whose rambling on about some boy or whatever. He honestly doesn't care. But having her as an ally might be good for him in the long run.

And of course, he meets Zach's eyes. The younger man smiles, so he returns it.

_Just play it cool Frankie, play it cool._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Talking about his sexuality, or sex for that matter, has never been a problem for Frankie. People are curious about things they don't understand. So he does his best to explain it to them so they do.

But sometimes they ask the weirdest questions.

"Would you ever have sex with a straight guy?"

Frankie raises an eyebrow at Cody, "Why? Are you offering?"

Cody blushes a bright red that travels down to his chest. Derrick and Caleb laugh so hard they nearly fall out of their chairs.

"No!" Cody replies, "I was just wondering."

"I know. I'm just busting you're balls," Frankie says, "But to answer your question. I don't usually. But if I have to, I'll take one for the team."

Derrick stops laughing enough to ask, "Wait, like, for real?" Then he takes one look at Cody and starts all over again."

"Yes for real," Frankie tries not to roll his eyes, "Most people use their sexuality as a label. But its really more of a .. way for society to desperate people and show how we're different," he pauses to lick his lips, "Some people are just so desperate to fit in that they label themselves as straight, but they're really not. Then sometimes they just .. need to find out who they really are by experimenting."

Derrick's and Caleb's laughing fit deteriorates into coughs as they all let that sink in.

Zach grabs his hand and in twines their fingers together. Frankie turns his head to look the other man in the eyes. He looks like he's .. thinking. (Thinking? Since when does he think?)

"Does it happen like a lot?" Cody asks, looking truly interested.

"Uh .. well. I mean, it probably happens to a lot of other people." Frankie says honestly, "But you know, they should just like, be truthful with themselves and others. Because there's nothing wrong with liking someone, no matter who it is."

He tries to look away from Zach, but he can't make himself do it. For the first time in this house, Frankie can't read him.

"Frankie, come play pool with me. Derrick and Hayden need a good ol' ass whoopin'." Caleb pleads, pulling the blonde up.

"I don't think I really have much of a choice." Frankie mumbled to himself.

He glances back over his shoulder as Cody and Zach get into a private and heated discussion. Frankie just sighs as he's handed a stick.

"You gotta play attention man. These two are gettin' cockier and cockier and we gotta kick 'em off their high horse." Caleb says, squeezing his shoulder.

Frankie smirks, "Let's do this then."

They lose. Not bad. But they still lose.

"Can't win them all." Derrick teases Caleb.

The cowboy's cheekbones turn pink, "Next time."

Frankie goes inside and sits on one of the bar stools. Not even five seconds later, his other half sits next to him.

"I guess they don't play pool on the farm because Caleb sucks."

Zach snorts, grabbing his hand, "I'll play with you next time. Save you from embarrassment."

Frankie smiles, "Sure you will."

"This is for you." Caleb says, placing a tall glass filled with oreos and vanilla ice cream in front of him.

Frankie let's Zach's hand go and hugs Caleb, "Thanks."

"I felt bad about losin' to those fuck faces." The cowboy smirks, "I wasn't sure hoe you'd handke losin' for the first time."

"So you brought him ice cream." Zach retorts, looking slightly irritated.

Caleb and Zach flare at each other, causing the man in the middle to squirm uncomfortably

"Without a spoon! Silly goose." Frankie teases, trying to relieve the tension.

Caleb ducks his head shyly, "Sorry 'bout that." He gives the blonde the silverware in his other hand.

Zach rubs a hand over the blonde's back, "If you wanted some all you had to do was ask."

"Because I am a gentleman I didn't have to wait for him to ask." Caleb replies.

"Well I didn't want to force him into anything he didn't want." The brunette returns.

Caleb snorts, "I don't have to force him into anythin' because he's willin' to do it."

"Oh I wouldn't be to sure about that."

Frankie throes up his hands, "I have no idea what you two are talking about, or why you are aguing, but I'd very much like it to stop."

Caleb smiles warmly, "I'm very sorry 'bout that."

"Me too." Zach says softly.

The cowboy kisses Frankie's head, "I will see you later. If you wanna talk before then, I'll be layin' down."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

Zach glares at Caleb until he leaves, then turns his attention back to the blonde.

"What was that about?" Frankie asks.

"Its nothing. Just stupid guy shit."

"Your egos are to big for this house."

Zach snorts, "I love you so much."

Frankie blushes, "I love you too."

Either Zach hadn't realized he said the l-word aloud, or he wasn't expecting that response, but he looks surprised. After letting it sink in for a minute, he busts out a grin.

"We gotta win HOH next week, okay?" Zach says.

"Okay. We got this."

"You and me?"

"You and me."

"Just us?"

"'Til the end, baby."

Zach looks pleased with that answer if the sparkle in his eyes is any indictation.

Frankie hadn't thought of their final two deal being anything big. But its actually becoming the most important move of his game.

Notes:

The scene with Frankie, Caleb, Zach, Cody, and derrick was inspired by Frankie saying something along the lines of "I don't usually have sex with straight guys. But ill take one for the team" while in bed with Cody and Zach. I don't know what happened before or after that. So I made up my own scene and built the whole thing around it.

Does anyone know if Frankie told the house guests his age? I had an idea for it, but I wasn't sure if he had. If anyone knows, please leave it in the comments.

Thank you for taking the time to read this. I worked so hard. Whether she knows it or not, a certain person named Melissa helped me write this chapter and will continue to do so with the following chapters. She's truly amazing and a great friend.

Any and all feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thank you so much for all the support and love I've received so far. It means so much to me.


End file.
